


Terrorist Oneshots

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: A series of short oneshots featuring Junjou Terrorist. Lots of fluff and sometimes a bit of smut!Crosspost from ff. net (posted there long ago!)





	1. Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Rating varies from chapter to chapter, some are explicit.
> 
> Each chapter is a standalone story so can be read in any order. I'm not marking this as complete yet as I hope to add more short stories, though I'm a bit of a sporadic author and can't promise regular updates!

"Ow, ow, ow!" Shinobu moaned with each step down the corridor to the apartment that he shared with Miyagi. His right hand clutched at the wall while his left squeezed the fabric of his jeans as he tried to bear the pain that was shooting through his broken foot. Leaning his weight on his left leg, he gingerly edged forward his right foot, which was encased in a tight plaster cast.

"Brat, would you stop being so stubborn and just let me help you?!" Miyagi barked. He was hovering around Shinobu, trying to assist his young lover but the boy kept swatting him away and insisting that he could manage. "Stop being a bloody martyr!" he moaned, his annoyance starting to catch up with his anxiety. Shinobu had been crying out with every step from the car park to the corridor.

"We're nearly there, I'm fine!" Shinobu panted, his face contorted with pain.

Miyagi frowned. He'd had enough of watching Shinobu suffer and not being able to help. Darting forward, he quickly unlocked the door to their flat and propped it open with an old brown shoe that had been lying about the entryway.

Then he swiftly returned to Shinobu's side and before the boy could say anything, he grabbed him and swept him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style down the corridor.

"Hey!" Shinobu burst indignantly, but Miyagi's mouth on his silenced him before he could utter another word. He gasped in surprise, but despite the pain in his foot, still moaned happily at the taste of his lover's lips.

Pulling back, Miyagi caught his eye and said,

"This isn't quite how I'd ever envisaged carrying you over the threshold… But still, my job is to look after you and I'm damn well going to do it whether you like it or not!"

Shinobu started to melt under the intensity of Miyagi's unusually romantic words and actions. As they gazed at each other, Miyagi surged forwards, leading Shinobu to their shared home.

Unfortunately, spellbound as he was by the loving and trusting eyes of the boy in his arms, Miyagi temporarily forgot that there was a small step up into the apartment. Tripping, his arms naturally lurched upwards to right his balance and Shinobu plunged forward, his broken foot smacking into the door frame before the rest of him dropped heavily onto the welcome mat just inside the front door.

"OOWW!" he howled, clutching his foot with both hands.

Miyagi merely stared downwards in stunned panic as his sweet lover glared furiously at him.

"Well, that was a record. Didn't expect you to break your word that fast!" Shinobu grunted between gasps of pain.

Miyagi dropped to his knees and slid his arms around Shinobu's middle to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Shu-chin!" he apologised earnestly.

Shinobu's lips were still pressed firmly together in a mixture of pain and annoyance, but he seemed to appreciate Miyagi's evident remorse. His glare grew very slightly less deadly as he said,

"Yeah, you're gonna be. After that little stunt, you do realise you're going to be my slave until my foot heals, right? And the first thing you can do is get me over to the sofa – safely! I'm also hungry, so can you go get me something to eat. Oh, and I fancy a smoothie, a homemade one, not bought, and I want it with strawberries and melon! We haven't got either of those, so you'll have to go to the shop. While you're there…"

As Shinobu continued with his demands, Miyagi sighed, resolved to his fate of pandering to the little terrorist as his damaged foot slowly healed. It was just a shame that Shinobu had broken his foot, he reflected as he helped the hobbling boy over to the sofa. If only it had been his jaw instead, they could have bandaged Shinobu's mouth shut.


	2. Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy one!

Miyagi sighed heavily as he shut his apartment door behind him at last. It had been another endlessly long day full of departmental meetings even after lectures had finished. Now it was so late and so dark, it could hardly even be called 'day', really it was practically night.

His eyes were tired, his back stiff from sitting at a desk for so many hours and his brain utterly fried. He had been desperately hoping to come home to a warm, bright flat with his adorable lover curled on the couch waiting to welcome him home, but to his consternation the apartment was as dark, empty and silent as a tomb.

No warm body to hold, no lively banter to lighten his mood. No Shinobu-chin.

Miyagi sighed once more as he kicked off his shoes and lumbered over to the sofa, gratefully sinking into the soft cushions. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he admitted ruefully to himself that he was a little disappointed to be stuck alone in an empty flat once again. It had been some time since he'd seen Shinobu. The kid was weird; for weeks he'd be constantly hanging around Miyagi, bothering him incessantly, then all of a sudden he'd vanish, hiding in his apartment next door and leaving Miyagi completely out of balance as he attempted to readjust to the sudden loneliness.

Yet he knew why he hadn't seen Shinobu lately. The brat was still sulking that Miyagi had yet to use the spare key he'd given him for his apartment. Well… Miyagi caved. It couldn't hurt to drop by this once, could it? He wouldn't seem desperate or needy or anything, would he?

Though he was, he thought to himself. After his tiresome day and after so long a separation, today Miyagi really was desperate to see his Shinobu-chin.

Giving in, he slowly dragged himself up off the couch with a groan and hoisted himself into the bathroom to get ready. Once he had brushed his teeth, scrubbed his face and shed his clothes in favour of a t-shirt and boxers for bed, he stumbled back through the flat, switching off lights as he went. Fumbling around in a bowl on top of a side table next to the front door for his keys, he switched the main light off and locked the door behind him.

Even though he had yet to use Shinobu's key, it had swung next to his own apartment key on his keychain since the day Shinobu-chin had thrust it into his hand. Sliding the key quietly into Shinobu's front door, he felt it turn smoothly to the right and with a small click, the door swung open.

Shinobu's flat was equally as dark as his own. That meant his cute little lover was probably already in bed and asleep. Well, it was late, so not too great a surprise. The thought of disturbing Shinobu didn't disturb Miyagi or make him turn back. He craved the boy too much to return to his empty flat alone. Just lying beside the boy would help to satisfy his thirst at least to some degree.

His bare feet slapped against the laminate floor of Shinobu's living room as he made his way with ease over to the bedroom. Even though he had never stepped foot in Shinobu's apartment before, he knew instinctively where to go even with the place shrouded in darkness and shadows, as it was an exact mirror image of his own apartment. He was also positive that out of the two bedrooms, Shinobu would have selected the one directly next to his own apartment in his bid to be as close to Miyagi as possible.

Gently pushing open the bedroom door, he could just make out a small, thin form under the blanket on the futon on the floor. Shinobu's chest was rising and falling rhythmically, little snorts and puffs of air wheezing from his lips with each exhale. He was lying on his left side, his legs bent at the knee in a half foetal position.

Just at the sight of the slumbering boy, Miyagi felt warmth fill his chest. Yes, swallowing his pride and venturing into Shinobu's apartment for the first time had been worth it.

Treading softly so as not to wake the boy, Miyagi stepped up to the side of the futon and quietly slipped under the blanket. When he was fully covered, he turned onto his side and spooned up to Shinobu, sliding his arms around the boy and pulling him gently against his chest. As he did so, he was unable to prevent a deep sigh of relief from escaping his lips.

Feeling someone enter the bed behind him and take him in his arms suddenly jolted Shinobu out of his sleep, and confused eyes opened halfway and peered back at Miyagi, alarmed.

"Huh, Miyagi?!" Shinobu half mumbled, half screeched in shock.

"Hey, Shinobu-chin, sorry to wake you…" Miyagi rumbled back in a low, content voice.

Suddenly he blinked in surprise. His hands, which had reached around Shinobu's waist and had been gently caressing the soft skin on his arms, had travelled up to Shinobu's hands with the intention of linking their fingers together tightly. However, Shinobu's hands seemed to be rather… occupied…

"Shu, what's this?" Miyagi asked, confused at the soft, squishy, strange shaped object clutched in his lover's hands and held against his heart.

"Nothing!" Shinobu replied a little too quickly. He tried to move the object out of Miyagi's reach, but the older man was too fast. He grabbed it, pulled it out from under the blanket and held it up in front of his eyes, squinting to see it in the darkness.

It had four legs with soft paws. Its fluffy fur was coloured in black and white patches and there were large dark circles around the eyes. Miyagi grinned.

"Aww, Shinobu-chin, you were cuddling up to a stuffed panda?!"

"No!" Shinobu burst.

"Yes, yes, you were! Oh, you're so cute, ickle Shinobu-chin, with your bed stuffed with fluffy toys to keep you company on this nasty, horrible, cold, lonely night…" Miyagi mocked in a high-pitched baby voice as he waved the panda in Shinobu's face and made kissing sounds as he pressed it against the boy's cheek.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled, trying to push him away. "Shut up! Stop being such an idiot! I'm not a kid, for god's sake!"

"But you sleep with a stuffed panda, Shinobu! I wasn't aware that many adults slept with toy animals in their bed… Hey, tell me, what's his name?"

"It hasn't got one!"

"What? Of course it has, why wouldn't you give it a name?"

"I-I'm not telling you!" Shinobu frowned, suddenly glad the darkness hid the blush that had spread across his face. There was no way he could tell Miyagi the panda's name...

"I'm betting it's a he anyway… You wouldn't sleep with a female, would you, Shinobu? Though, it's not exactly easy to tell if this thing's male or female…" he continued in a contemplative voice, bringing the panda closer to his face to inspect its chest and between its legs.

Shinobu scowled and snatched the poor panda out of Miyagi's groping hands.

"Leave him alone, you perv!" he snapped.

"Aha! So it is male!" Miyagi shouted in triumph. "Oh, go on, Shinobu-chin, why's it such a big deal for you to tell me the name of your toy? It's not like you named him after me or anything, is it?"

Shinobu said nothing, merely squeezing the panda against his chest. Miyagi suddenly cottoned on.

"Eh? Er, Shinobu? Did you…happen…to name it… Miyagi?" he asked in a quiet, curious voice.

"What does it matter what his name is?" Shinobu huffed in reply, turning his back once more to Miyagi and curling up into a ball.

Miyagi smiled, feeling quite touched. "Shu-chin, that's so cute… Though, uh, why?"

"Go away." Shinobu's trembling voice sounded muffled, absorbed by his pillow.

"Nope!" Miyagi grinned. He leaned forward and scooped the boy back into his arms, panda and all. Kissing the back of Shinobu's neck, he then whispered into his ear,

"Its name is Miyagi and you sleep with it in your arms… Maybe I should take it as a compliment, rather than fear a stuffed bear as my rival?"

"Well, I need something as your replacement since I never see you anymore, old man!" Shinobu suddenly shouted, twisting violently in Miyagi's arms to stare angrily up at his older lover. Then, Miyagi watched, amused, as Shinobu's whole countenance changed.

The furious frown lines smoothed out, Shinobu's tired, grey eyes suddenly widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open as he stared up at Miyagi's face.

"You… You're here! This is my place! You're in _my_ apartment!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you only just noticed?" Miyagi asked, grinning.

"Oh, Miyagi! You finally used the key!" Shinobu yelped happily, throwing himself into the older man's embrace and squeezing his arms around Miyagi's neck.

Miyagi eagerly returned the hug, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, enjoying the familiar scent of his young lover. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze immediately fell on the dark outline of the replacement 'Miyagi', the patches of white fur standing out in the darkness, glassy eyes blankly watching the two lovers basking in each other's embrace.

Miyagi narrowed his eyes at his replacement. He reached out, grabbed the panda and tossed it out of the bed.

"Don't need you anymore," he mumbled to the panda. "After all, how can a book-sized fluff-ball of a panda compare to the real Miyagi?"


	3. There May Be Trouble Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little melodrama in this one, but I found it fun to write.

The Dean stood frozen, his muscles locked and his heart beating ferociously in his chest. He'd never thought it would ever come to this.

Yes, he had known that his son was attracted to Miyagi, that Shinobu had had feelings for him for years. It had been written all over the boy's face – the flush of embarrassment; the way his eyes widened whenever he saw his sister's husband, as though he were drinking in the sight of him; the unusual way he stuttered and fell over his words when talking to the man, sometimes spewing forth incredible gibberish, even though he was normally such a confident and smart teenager.

But Miyagi had never looked twice at him! The Dean was sure of it. Miyagi had rarely spoken to Shinobu, he didn't take much notice of the boy, his eyes usually sliding unseeing past the youth. He had been reluctant to house Shinobu for the weeks while he was unable to stay at the Takatsuki residence and even knowing of his son's interest in the other man, the Dean had never doubted his safety in Miyagi's hands. The thought never crossed his mind that the relationship between his son and his ex-son-in-law even had the _potential_ to alter so drastically.

How mistaken he had been!

He had been displeased earlier that evening to see that Shinobu was still exhibiting the same indications of his inappropriate feelings for the older man – the Dean had hoped that after all this time, after Shinobu had grown up a bit more, he would have put paid to those emotions. Indeed, that had been a key factor in his decision to allow Shinobu to go abroad, hoping that the distance and the chance to meet other people his own age would make him forget these ridiculous notions and get himself back on track.

Oh, but how disturbed, how alarmed he had become when seeing the two of them interact with one another amongst the other guests at the little soiree the Dean was holding in his garden. It wasn't Shinobu's behaviour that had shocked him so; it was Miyagi-kun's. The man, now in his mid-thirties and twice Shinobu's age, had smiled and charmed his way through the crowds, totally relaxed as usual, until, finding himself face to face with the nineteen year old boy, all his ease vanished and the Dean could only watch, troubled, as the awkwardness and heightened awareness that had persistently adorned his own son's features when in Miyagi's presence were now mirrored by Miyagi himself.

A hungry expression had flashed across Miyagi's face as his dark eyes eagerly sought out Shinobu's, before dropping suddenly and looking shyly away. Neither seemed capable of keeping the other's gaze. Miyagi's hand tentatively reached out to straighten Shinobu's lapel, and at that tiny touch, both jerked away from each other as if they had received an electric shock. A blush staining the normally collected Miyagi's cheeks, he nodded to Shinobu and stiffly moved off.

The Dean had attempted to push away the terrifying realisation that kept battering at his brain, but even as he continued to entertain his guests, the smile strained his face and he couldn't stop himself from constantly checking where Miyagi and Shinobu were and what they were doing. Even though they kept away from each other, he couldn't help but notice how frequently their eyes flitted towards each other, and the anxiety churning in his breast only increased.

Still, he now reflected bitterly, he had kept gripping tightly at the edges of hope, the delusion that he had misread the whole situation. He had repeated the hope to himself over and over again, even as he suddenly noted the pair's absence among the guests, even as he had disappeared into the house to search for them, and even for the last few moments before cold reality slapped him across the cheek and made his head snap back in horror.

For there, right in front of his eyes, standing only feet away from him in the dark hallway, were Shinobu and Miyagi – pressed against the wall, their bodies far too close for decency, arms clamped tightly around each other as their gasping breaths and desire-laden moans filled the silence between deep, hungry, wet kisses.

Adrenalin rushed through the Dean, freeing his muscles, causing his body to shake, and he felt the shrill rumble of a scream trying to burst forth from the depths of his soul.


	4. Foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut - you've been warned!

Shinobu excused himself and stood up from the table. He always left as soon as he could whenever his sister and her husband had come round for dinner. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he had become utterly smitten with his brother-in-law, Miyagi Yoh, long ago. Watching the man who dominated his thoughts and dreams sitting opposite him so close to his sister, the man's eyes bright and his smile gleaming and inviting as he chatted and laughed amiably with the rest of Shinobu's family, only made it hurt worse – Miyagi was so close, and yet impossibly out of reach. To Shinobu it was unbearable, and on top of that pain, those very feelings, the desire – love, even – sickened him – this was his _sister's husband_.

That was why, as soon as he decently could, he disappeared into the safety of his bedroom, the shut door a vital physical barrier he could put between him and Miyagi. But even then it couldn't stop his mind and heart reaching out for the one he loved.

Miyagi and his wife and parents-in-law retired to the living room for an after-dinner drink, where Miyagi and Risako's father immediately plunged into a deep and passionate debate about literature. It took the two women a full fifteen minutes to extricate the men from their discussion, at which point Mrs Takatsuki decided that she and her daughter needed an extra pair of hands to control the two men and prevent them from descending into yet another repetitive and boring literature discussion – besides, she frowned to herself, it was about time Shinobu stopped being so rude, always hiding away and skulking in his room whenever they had guests.

Being closest to the door, Miyagi readily volunteered to fetch the boy, and, following the directions from his wife to her brother's room, he climbed the stairs softly and approached Shinobu's room, giving a light rap on the door.

No response came to his knock, however, so Miyagi twisted the knob and pushed open the door, sticking his head around it to peer into the room while calling his brother-in-law's name,

"Shino-"

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

Shinobu looked up at the sound of his name, currently sprawled on his back on his bed. His cheeks were already flushed, but the colour deepened instantly as his eyes met Miyagi's deep blue ones, and in shock he burst out Miyagi's name. At the same moment, the urgent jerk of the boy's hips dragged Miyagi's eyes downwards and he stared at the sight of Shinobu's half naked body, his trousers gathered at his ankles, legs spread wide apart, his right hand wrapped around his arousal and now growing moist with creamy droplets.

What caused his mouth to turn dry, however, was the realisation of where Shinobu's other hand was – pushed further back between his legs, the middle and index fingers half-disappeared, buried inside the warmth of the boy's body.

Shinobu had used his fingers to penetrate himself… He found pleasure that way… It had never occurred to Miyagi to touch himself in that manner for pleasure. He stood transfixed, his eyes wide as if to absorb every detail and engrain it in his mind.

Suddenly, realisation hit – he was staring at his brother-in-law in the aftermath of _masturbation!_ He hurriedly looked away and managed somehow to mumble,

"Er…Your father just wanted me to ask you to come and join us in the living room. Whenever you're ready, of course… I'll, er… see you downstairs."

He spun around and headed back down the stairs as fast as he could, leaving a mortified Shinobu behind him. Still, he thought as he desperately tried to push the image of what he had just seen out of his head, at least his poor mother hadn't had to find him like that…

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Yet when Miyagi and Risako had finally returned home and gone to bed, Risako curled up facing away from Miyagi as usual, low, rhythmic breaths breezing past her lips in sleep, Miyagi lay unable to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, his head resting in his hands and, unbidden, the image of Shinobu lying in a similar position invaded his mind.

Shinobu, hot and panting. Looking up in shock when he entered the room. Calling out Miyagi's name.

_Calling out his name as he stared into his eyes in the moment of his release._

Miyagi closed his eyes as he recalled the guttural growl that burst from Shinobu's full, red lips as he called Miyagi's name – and the powerful thrust of his hips and the rush of white liquid that shot forth in the same instant. The grey eyes full of passion, the beautiful, young face contorted in pleasure…

Miyagi released a soft moan of his own, and his hand left its spot supporting his head to trail down his chest and slip into his boxers, gripping his hardened member just as his memory showed him once more Shinobu's long-fingered hand wrapped tightly around his own spent cock.

He started to pump himself vigorously, as his mind replayed every detail from that momentary encounter in slow motion. Finally, focussing in on the vision of Shinobu's left hand touching himself so deeply and so intimately, he felt his own climax roll over him.

Risako, beside him, hadn't noticed a thing, hadn't stirred once from her sleep. Peering at her guiltily, Miyagi slipped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to clean up, discarding his now sticky boxers.

As he washed his hands, he happened to glance up into the mirror above the sink. Pausing, he stared himself in the eye. Shame washed over him. He was thirty three and married – and he had just masturbated to the thought of a _kid –_ a mere sixteen year old kid! A boy, no less, and to make it even worse, it was his _wife's_ brother he'd just climaxed while fantasising about – while lying in bed next to his wife as she slept!

How could he? What was he thinking?! What the hell was wrong with him?!

Pinching his lips, he glared at his reflection in distaste. Still, it was done and there was no undoing it. He could only put it behind him, and forget.

Yes, that was it, he thought as he returned to the bed and slipped back under the covers, turning so that he and Risako were now back to back. Forget what he saw, forget what he did and forget about Shinobu – his wife's brother – and everything would be fine, back to normal.

Though it is hard, once you've had a taste of ambrosia, to settle for lowly porridge.


	5. I Don't Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fluff!

Shinobu fidgeted restlessly, struggling to prevent his frustration and impatience from forcing his face into a permanent fierce scowl. It was his sister's birthday and his presence was required at home. He had already been here (and therefore away from Miyagi) for two hours, sixteen minutes and far too many seconds.

He was desperate to escape, to rush home and back into Miyagi's arms.

He clenched his teeth, trying to will away the irritation. He could see in his mind's eye Miyagi's face, smirking at him, half in amusement, half in bemusement. Even he was aware how ridiculous he was being. He hated the aching thud inside his chest that made him squirm and resent every minute spent away from his lover. He tried so hard to stop, to hold back, not to cling on to the older man like the lovesick child that he was – frightened that one day Miyagi would finally give one last exasperated sigh and shake Shinobu off as though he were a leech – but he couldn't help it. He _needed_ him! He needed Miyagi, he needed to see him, to hear his low, rumbling voice, his deep chuckle, to feel Miyagi's tall, masculine body pressed against his own, strong arms tight around him, jaw rough with stubble against Shinobu's own smooth cheek, coarse, black hair wrapped around Shinobu's long, slender fingers.

He huffed out a deep breath, ignoring the reproachful glance from his mother, as he watched Risako open the present from her latest boyfriend with delight, kissing him rather too enthusiastically in front of the rest of the family.

His foot tapped on the floor impatiently.

Hours later – a whole damn lifetime later! – Shinobu burst loudly through the door to Miyagi's apartment, kicked his shoes off and practically vaulted into the living room, hurdling over the paper-strewn coffee table to land heavily on Miyagi, knocking the breath from the older man's lungs.

He gripped Miyagi tightly in his arms, entwining their legs together as he desperately tried to fill all his senses with the man. Miyagi's heart was beating loudly under his ear and Shinobu closed his eyes as he listened, taking a deep breath of the familiar smell of Miyagi – shampoo and cigarettes and musty, old books.

"Miyagi…" he confessed in a whisper. "I missed you…"

"Missed me?" Miyagi asked, startled, finally able to breathe once more. "Shinobu, we saw each other only this morning. You so adoringly chose to wear my favourite shirt, seeing as you conveniently forgot your pyjamas last night, and then managed to set it on fire when you burned my breakfast cabbage… Remember?" he reminded him with a wry smile.

"I know! But… it still felt like ages. Too long. Miyagi, I need you with me!"

"Hmm," Miyagi merely replied, rolling his eyes. "You don't really need me, Shinobu."

Shinobu raised his head and stared fiercely at him.

"Yes, I do! And you need me too! Don't you…?" Shinobu's voice trailed off, his earlier fears resurfacing. His fingers unconsciously tightened on Miyagi's shirtsleeves.

"I don't need you, Shinobu. I don't need anyone," Miyagi began, then, seeing panic in Shinobu's eyes, he hurriedly continued, "No-one _needs_ someone else, Shinobu-chin – we all live on, no matter what, just like I did after I lost Sensei. But, you silly kid, even if I don't _need_ you, I still _want_ you – more than anything, Shinobu, I want you; so don't look at me like that! Just because my life wouldn't be over if you ever left me, it doesn't mean that it wouldn't be worse off or that I wouldn't be sad. You're here, in my apartment, in my arms, because I want you, Shinobu-chin, because I choose you, because I _love_ you – not because I have to. And that makes such a difference, love. Now come here – you haven't kissed me since this morning and that was eight whole hours ago! And maybe I missed you just a little too."


	6. Dark Thoughts

Shinobu re-entered the darkened bedroom, a bowl sloshing with water under his right arm and a fresh towel clutched in his hand. Placing the bowl next to the bed, he tenderly brushed a few strands of damp hair from Miyagi's forehead before dipping the towel into the cool water, soaking it completely before wringing it out and pressing it gently to Miyagi's fevered forehead.

The unexpected sensation on his hot skin caused Miyagi to stir and he slowly opened his eyes, searching the room for a moment before focussing on Shinobu. A wave of guilt washed over him, making him feel even worse than he already did.

Shinobu, so young, so much future ahead of him, yet remaining so devotedly at his sickbed. It wasn't right.

"Shinobu," he croaked in a faint whisper.

Shinobu's grey eyes flew up to his face, examining him intently for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Shinobu… you don't have to stay here… at my side."

"You're ill, old man. I'm looking after you."

Miyagi winced at Shinobu's usual epithet for him. Old man, that he certainly was becoming.

"You should… you should go… be having fun… not looking after me like this," he insisted, turning his head away.

Shinobu leaned forward. "Miyagi, I don't mind. What fun do you think I'm going to have without you? Besides, I'm your partner, it's my duty to care for you when you're ill."

"You'll spend half your life looking after me then," Miyagi grumbled.

"You've got a somewhat high temperature, Miyagi, and it's only been one day!" Shinobu exclaimed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"For now… But as you said, I'm an old man. This is only the start, it's all downhill from now on. You shouldn't be tied down to a sick old man, Shinobu-chin, I'm stealing your life from you…"

"Bloody hell, Miyagi, you've got a few more years in you yet! Stop being so damn morbid and stop pushing me away! I'm not leaving you, you'll be better in no time and you're not even forty yet, so I doubt I'll be tending you in your final days just yet. Just shut up now and rest so you feel better quickly."

Shinobu pressed closer on the bed, slipping his hand into Miyagi's to take away the bite of his words. Miyagi rarely got sick, maybe only once or twice a year, and yet he always became so melancholy, darkness clouding his eyes that Shinobu knew wasn't caused only by the physical pain of his illness. He thought he knew what it was; Miyagi had hit the same age as his sensei when she had passed away and, even though he certainly wasn't dying, seeing Shinobu sit ceaselessly at his side, remembering the pain he had felt all those years ago…it was suffering Miyagi would not wish on anyone, let alone his dearest Shinobu. He would rather tear himself away from the boy now than make him endure the loss and sorrow that he had had to live through, knowing that his sensei was dead and gone forever.

Miyagi closed his eyes and gripped Shinobu's hand in return. He was exuding heat, a trickle of sweat sliding down his neck, yet in his fever he shivered and pulled the bedcovers tighter around his body. Shinobu tenderly patted his flushed skin once more with the wet towel and sat and watched until Miyagi fell asleep, staying at his side until the fever finally broke and Miyagi's hand in his grew cooler and looser, slipping from his to rest peacefully at his side.


	7. First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu gets his first job.
> 
> This story was inspired by the Karate Kid - wax on, wax off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one too

Shinobu burst into the apartment, a manic grin on his face.

"Guess what, Miyagi!" he shouted gleefully, wheeling around until he caught sight of his partner drinking a cool glass of water at the kitchen sink.

Miyagi raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirked in amusement.

"Hmm, you've finally discovered that cabbage and pumpkin aren't the only members of the vegetable group?"

Shinobu scowled. "Don't be silly. No – I've just got my first job! I'm a wage earner now! Let's go out to dinner to celebrate, my treat!" He bounced up on his toes in excitement, a rare smile lighting up his face.

"Congratulations!" Miyagi replied, surprised but feeling very proud of his young lover. "What's the job? A bank clerk or something? Or an internship at a law office?" Knowing Shinobu, he would have scored himself a decent starter position at a prestigious company where he could build up some experience at the same time as developing a good reputation for himself, standing him in good stead for when he left university. Speaking of which – "I hope the hours won't interfere with your study," he frowned suddenly.

Shinobu's face dropped slightly and his cheeks reddened.

"I've got set hours so it won't get in the way of my lectures and I'm always on top of my uni work anyway, it's easy."

He looked away. Miyagi peered at him curiously, wondering where Shinobu's exuberance had suddenly disappeared to and why he had come over all shy.

"So…" he prompted, "where will you be working, Shinobu-chin?"

"I told you not to call me that! I'm not a child!" Shinobu snapped, then in a quieter voice answered, "A car wash."

"A what?" Miyagi asked, confused.

"I said, a car wash!" Shinobu snapped angrily, his cheeks now a fiery red. "And it's fine, Miyagi, I know it's not some fancy office but everyone has to start somewhere so it's fine!"

Miyagi stared at Shinobu, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Raising his hands in a placatory gesture, he replied,

"I know, Shinobu-chin, I know! Of course it's fine. I said congratulations! Work is work. You'll have plenty of time sitting bored in an office once you graduate. But love – you've never washed a car before, have you?"

Shinobu shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "How hard can it be?" he asked.

Miyagi smiled. "Well, you can't show up on your first day a complete rookie," he said. "Come on, I'll grab a bucket and sponge, go and put on some other clothes, something that doesn't matter if it gets wet or dirty. Practice makes perfect!"

Shinobu sighed and disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a couple of minutes later in some jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. Miyagi filled up a bucket with hot, soapy water, grabbed a large sponge and together they went down to the apartment block's car park.

When they reached Miyagi's car, Shinobu frowned and pursed his lips. The car was certainly in need of a good clean. There were streak marks across the windscreen, mud spattered above the wheels and a bird had left a generous splash of white faeces across the bonnet. Sighing, he dipped the sponge into the soapy water and lifted it out, soaked and dripping, and started on the window on the passenger side.

Miyagi leaned against the side of the bonnet and watched. Shinobu finished the first window and then cleaned the one next to the back seat. When he had finished that, he proceeded to wash the body underneath, bending down to scrub at the caked on mud above the wheels. Miyagi blinked and tilted his head, his eyes trailing down to study the pert behind now pointing up at him. His mouth twitched as a wicked thought sprang into his mind and he bit his lip as he glanced cautiously around. They were alone; the lighting in the car park was poor; they were unlikely to be seen.

When Shinobu moved round to wash the back of the car, Miyagi followed. As the boy started to scrub the back window, Miyagi stopped him and offered to show him a better technique. He stood behind him, pressed close to Shinobu's warm body, and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hands over the boy's on the sponge and guiding his movements.

"Like this, Shinobu-chin," he breathed into the boy's ear. "Circle to the right – wax on. Circle to the left – wax off."

"Miyagi… what's so great about doing circles?"

Miyagi smirked, knowing Shinobu couldn't see his face. "It makes for stronger strokes, cleans more quickly," he replied as seriously as he could.

Stepping back, he watched as Shinobu diligently washed the back window as he had shown him, his narrow hips and tempting behind wiggling as he scrubbed with all his strength. When he moved round to the other side of the car, Miyagi's eyes followed him greedily and he had to surreptitiously rearrange himself in his trousers.

Before Shinobu could move onto the bonnet, Miyagi reminded him not to forget to wash the roof of the car. Shinobu glanced at him in surprise; he clearly hadn't remembered the top in all the effort it had taken to get round each side. Soaking the sponge once more in the now somewhat brown water, he slopped it onto the roof of the car and leaned forward to start washing, but immediately jumped back with a small yelp. He had pressed against the wet side of the car and the water, now somewhat cooled, had wet his t-shirt.

Chuckling, Miyagi said, "Well, at least now you'll know to start with the roof next time. Go on then – finish the job!" He leaned back against the wall and enjoyed the view.

Shinobu sighed, but reluctantly pressed forward again, stretching up and using both hands to scrub the roof of the car, giving Miyagi a prime view of the lean, slender length of his body. When the roof was shining and spotless, he stepped back and Miyagi had to bite his lip at the sight of Shinobu's nipples showing pink and taut through his wet t-shirt. He felt his restraint start to slip.

Shinobu had finally moved round to wash the bonnet. Miyagi followed him round, keenly aware of his swollen erection trapped inside his trousers, and watched raptly as Shinobu scrubbed the dirt and grime off the front of his car, his hips alternately swaying from side to side and thrusting forward and back as he switched between scrubbing in circular and straight motions.

The moment the last speck of dirt was wiped away, Miyagi darted forward, grabbed Shinobu's wrist and pulled him round the side of the car, snatching the sponge and throwing it to one side. He yanked open the door to the back seat and pushed Shinobu, crying out in surprise, onto the cool, creamy leather seat. Diving in immediately after him, he quickly tugged down Shinobu's loose jogging bottoms and his pants in one go and buried his head between the shocked boy's legs, taking his limp cock into his mouth and sucking desperately.

Shinobu jerked and yelped at the sudden stimulation, but his cock hardened in seconds and he was soon gasping for breath, his fingers tangled in Miyagi's coarse black hair.

Miyagi groaned and fumbled at his own trousers, letting Shinobu slip from his mouth so that he could climb further into the car, clambering on top of Shinobu and settling between his legs. It was cramped in the backseat, a jumble of legs, clothing half-on, half-off, hard to manoeuvre and the window crank was digging hard into Shinobu's shoulder; yet he managed somehow to hitch his leg up and angle his hips so that Miyagi could find his entrance and impatiently press into him.

Miyagi was in a hurry, he was so pent up, and he drove hungrily into Shinobu's pliant body beneath him. Shinobu had no idea what had come over Miyagi, he was rarely so desperate, but he relished the urgency, the obvious desire and need Miyagi had for him, and he pulled him closer, his eyes drifting shut as he revelled in his own pleasure, hearing no sounds but Miyagi's muffled rumbling groans and his own panting breath.

Miyagi reached his climax first, trembled as he came down from his orgasm, then pulled gently out of Shinobu's body, his come leaking out onto the leather. Sitting up, he almost lazily took Shinobu in his hand and stroked him firmly, a small smile of satisfaction quirking his lips as Shinobu tensed and came, droplets of semen splattering over his stomach and the floor of the car. Shinobu threw an arm over his eyes, his heart racing and chest heaving.

"What was that for?" he asked in a quavering voice when he had caught his breath.

Miyagi was silent for a moment, then answered,

"Call it your reward if you like."

"My reward?! For washing your car? I hope all my other customers don't pay me in the same way you do then," Shinobu snickered.

Miyagi's head snapped round and he frowned.

"They'd better bloody not. Maybe this isn't the best idea, Shinobu-chin – an office job would probably be better suited to you, working in a car wash is hardly relevant for a law student after all."

Shinobu frowned and replied in a firm voice,

"I'm doing this job, Miyagi, the contract's signed so deal with it. Can we go back up to the flat now, you've made me filthy and I need a shower."

"You can't go back yet, you haven't finished the job."

"Huh?!" Shinobu turned his head to stare at Miyagi. "What do you mean, not finished? I've been all the way round the damn car! What else is left to do?"

"You haven't cleaned the inside yet, Shinobu. Look at all this mess on the seat and the floor. You've made more mess than you've cleaned up. I'll pop up and get some supplies for cleaning leather. You – well, you'd better pull your trousers up before someone comes along and sees you lying half naked in this sticky mess you've made."

Grinning, Miyagi jumped out of the car and readjusted his trousers quickly, before hopping into the lift up to his apartment, leaving a distinctly dishevelled, exhausted and irate young man behind him.


	8. Keeping It In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise...

He could still remember the day, that day that had started out so ordinary but become a turning point in his life, the magical, emotional day when he met Miyagi Yoh!

The man had been a little younger then, fewer lines around the eyes (not that he minded those, it was just evidence of his maturity, his passion and dedication to his work), luscious, thick, black hair that begged to be touched, to be grabbed… Miyagi had strode into the room, tall, with a charming smile and smooth chuckle, a fount not only of knowledge but of wit, relaxed, firmly but effortlessly able to persuade anyone to his point of view. Of course he had been bowled away, how could he not be, with those eager, bright eyes upon his face? The choice was easy, there was never really a choice in the first place, Miyagi had to be the one.

But it was impossible, he knew it was. The age gap for one thing. More than a decade separated them, significantly so, and he knew that there was no possible way Miyagi could ever look at him and see him in the same way, in that romantic way. More than romance really – it wasn't only Miyagi's fine body that entranced him, but everything about the man captivated him.

There was only one chance to keep Miyagi. Somehow he had to get him in the family, keep him close by even if that meant torturing himself by having the man tantalisingly close without being able to touch him himself. And it worked perfectly – for a time, anyway. Miyagi and Risako met, liked each other, wed. A done deal, or so he thought, Miyagi would always be around. But even marriage contracts can be broken, and he despaired. Risako had ruined everything, thrown Miyagi away like a used tissue and set him free to be snapped up by someone else, to leave Tokyo at a moment's notice, to leave _him_ , forever!

He spent many terrible nights tossing and turning, anxious that Miyagi would go away in a pique of distress. But Miyagi didn't; he didn't leave, he didn't even leave the University, he didn't seem affected in the slightest by the fact that his wife had left him for another. And he began to hope, hope that maybe he had a chance, that Miyagi didn't care for Risako (for girls at all, even? Oh, please, how much more of a chance would he have if Miyagi could be persuaded to the other side and learn to care for one of his own gender!).

And it turned out that Miyagi could be so persuaded. He knew this first hand, from the evidence before his eyes. Well, at least he could keep Miyagi close after all, that was a partial relief. They couldn't marry, but Miyagi was in essence back in the family again. It was completely unexpected and not quite as he had hoped as he had turned up bashfully outside Miyagi's apartment, a bunch of red roses in hand, running his prepared speech through his head.

He left the roses outside the open door, turned and quickly disappeared down the hall and into the stairwell. Just in time, he thought, as he heard the familiar voice of his eighteen year old son ask Miyagi who the flowers were from.

A pain wrenched in his heart, but he turned his footsteps towards home and the wife who had kept it warm for him for nearly forty years now, and left his beloved Miyagi behind with his son, Miyagi's own beloved Shinobu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... A little different. I had suddenly had the thought, what if the Dean also cared for Miyagi more than he should? I almost titled the story Man-Magnet, as Miyagi clearly is ;) I tried to make it seem like I was talking about Shinobu until it was revealed to be the Dean at the end, did that work? And the first day I referred to at the start was supposed to be the day Miyagi went for his job interview at the university, hope that wasn't confusing.


	9. The Reality of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't always a bed of roses.
> 
> Yet more fluff!

Shinobu shifted in his sleep. His eye twitched. His nose scrunched up and his forehead furrowed. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and turned to regard Miyagi lying beside him with a frown. The older man was sprawled across the bed, lying at a diagonal angle, his arms flung wide and his head tilted back. Mouth open, a horrendous vibrating snore reverberated around the room with each inhalation.

Shinobu squirmed in displeasure. Shifting away from the edge of the bed, over which he seemed to be tottering dangerously, he curled himself around Miyagi's nearest arm as an anchor. Miyagi paused in his snoring and turned himself onto his side, flinging his other arm around Shinobu and pulling him closer. Shinobu stifled a squeak as he found himself with his face pressed into Miyagi's warm, moist armpit, Miyagi's mouth now almost directly above his ear as he gently puffed stale air across Shinobu's cheek between each snore.

Wrinkling his nose, Shinobu pressed his face into the tatty t-shirt covering Miyagi's broad chest and did his best to ignore the assault on his senses in a vain attempt to get to sleep.

* * *

"Miyagi!" Shinobu hollered, pounding on the bathroom door. "Miyagi, hurry up in there!" He was standing in his underwear and white t-shirt, his legs pressed tightly together as he jiggled from foot to foot, in urgent need of the lavatory. Leaning his head against the door, he tried again.

"Miyagi, hurry up! Or at least just open the bloody door so I can come in! Miyagi..."

Miyagi made no response; he simply continued belting out 1980s rock songs at the top of his lungs, his tuneless noise almost drowning out the sound of the water flowing from the shower.

Shinobu pounded on the door once more. His hand was starting to turn red from the impact and his voice began to squeak as he became more desperate.

At least another fifteen minutes passed by before the water finally stopped and Miyagi, now humming loudly and wearing only a towel about his waist, yanked open the door amidst a cloud of steam and stopped short at the sight of Shinobu, who was bright red, doubled over and wriggling on the spot.

"Er, Shinobu-chin...?" he began tentatively.

Shinobu merely glared at him before roughly shoving him out of the way, darting into the bathroom and slamming the door shut in Miyagi's confused face.

* * *

Shinobu's stomach rumbled as he checked his watch for the twelfth time. His lips pursed. Miyagi had promised him he would be home on time today, especially since they had hardly had any time together over the last week due to Miyagi's busy schedule; however, according to Shinobu's watch, Miyagi was already an hour and fifty minutes late.

Shinobu huffed in frustration. He had rushed home from his lectures earlier, popping quickly to the store to pick up the ingredients for his carefully-planned menu (not a cabbage or pumpkin in sight, as a treat to Miyagi for working so hard). He had since slaved over the hob to ensure the food was neither burned nor left frozen, and now, because Miyagi was so late, it was sitting on their plates, cooling down and congealing into a sticky, lumpy mass. All the while, Shinobu was absolutely starving, having not eaten since the early afternoon.

He pulled his feet up onto the seat of the sofa and wrapped his arms around his knees. Sighing, he rested his head against the soft cushions, closed his eyes and let his mind wander to anything that didn't involve Miyagi.

Someone was shaking him. He made a confused noise in his throat as he peeled his heavy eyelids open and blinked up into Miyagi's amused face.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Miyagi teased, then leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss on Shinobu's dry lips.

"Urgh... What time is it?" Shinobu asked, sitting up and peering around. The curtains were still open, revealing the dark sky and bright neon lights of the city at night.

"It's eleven thirty," Miyagi replied.

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Eleven thirty? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I've only just got home. Sorry, Shinobu-chin, I know I promised I'd be home earlier, but I got stuck at work."

"You were working until the middle of the night?" Shinobu questioned suspiciously.

"Yep, lots of exam questions to think up, always lots of prep to do," Miyagi replied vaguely, but he didn't seem to want to meet Shinobu's eyes as he spoke.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes. Pushing off the sofa, he stalked over to Miyagi, his eyes sweeping over him as he went, noticing the extra creases in his shirt, the flecks of sauce on his tie. Stepping close to his lover, the smell of cheap whisky was undeniable on his breath.

"You went out drinking with Kamijou, didn't you!" he accused him, the evidence clear before him. Miyagi's instantly guilty expression merely confirmed it.

"Ah... Ha ha... Well, yes, I did, but I didn't mean to, Shinobu-chin, I was all set to come home to you, but then he got a call from his boyfriend and looked so upset about something that I really had no choice! It's my responsibility to make sure my staff are fit and able to do their job, which he wouldn't be if he was moping over that guy all the time. A little TLC was required! It was an emergency!" Miyagi pleaded, rubbing a hand through his hair, a sheepish expression on his face.

Shinobu opened his mouth to pour out an angry diatribe, seeing Miyagi tense reflectively in front of him, bracing himself to receive his rebuke. Instead, he snapped his mouth shut and, with a hurt look on his face, said nothing as he turned on his heel and stalked off to the bedroom. For the second time that day, Shinobu slammed a door in Miyagi's face.

* * *

Shinobu woke several hours later, still in the middle of the night. He couldn't move. Miyagi had coiled himself tightly around Shinobu's body, pinning him against Miyagi's chest. He was warm, his heart thudding faintly against Shinobu's back. His breath fluttered against the back of Shinobu's neck.

Shinobu bit his lip, still feeling annoyed and upset at Miyagi's behaviour earlier. He started to pull away slowly, disentangling himself from Miyagi's arms, when Miyagi suddenly gave a small moan and yanked him back again, holding him even more tightly against him. Miyagi's large nose nuzzled gently at the nape of his neck and he hummed Shinobu's name softly against his skin. Shinobu shivered at the sensation, and, slowly, he turned his head so he could see Miyagi's face. Miyagi's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, his breath on the verge of becoming a snore as he dragged the air into his lungs.

All of a sudden Shinobu stopped thinking about all the small, petty annoyances that had built up through the day, and instead felt his heart swell. Miyagi sure wasn't perfect - but he loved him anyway, flaws and all.


End file.
